A host of scaffold decks are known for forming of a work surface at different levels by supporting a platform between two horizontal members or rails of a scaffolding system. Originally, such scaffold decks were made entirely of wood and, more recently, the scaffold decks are made of a combination of aluminum structural members and a wood or plywood platform between such structural members. The side rails of the scaffold deck have provided a side edge for the plywood deck. Various arrangements have been proposed for securing of the hooks to the side rails and transom members. Typically, the hooks have been secured to these members independently of the connection between the side rails and transom.
It is important in a scaffold deck to provide a system which is light in weight, capable of withstanding damage during use, and which provides a safe working surface for a labourer.